Un beau camion rouge
by Nouni
Summary: Os. Souvenirs de Noël d'un certain jeune Survivant... By Nouni.


**_Hum hum!_**

**_Je tiens à vous souhaiter un Joyeux Nouwel (comment ça je suis en retard! Et alors, c'est l'intention qui compte non?!) etveux marquer le coup avec cet Os que j'ai écrit sous le coup de l'imspiration, en moins de deux heures._**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture cher toi!

* * *

_**

_Un beau camion rouge_

Avant, il détestait Noël.

Cela pouvait sembler improbable pour un enfant de ne pas aimer cette fête où guirlandes et décorations illuminaient les rues ainsi que les yeux des bambins. La neige était toujours présente en Angleterre en cette période ; rendant le paysage déjà magique encore plus féérique…

Seulement, pour Harry, Noël était la fête qu'il détestait le plus, comme presque toutes les occasions de se réunir en famille et de recevoir des cadeaux… Car lui, il n'avait qu'une famille qui ne s'occupait pas de lui, qui lui léguait les vêtements trop grands de son cousin et qui ne lui offrait jamais de présents.

Au plus loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'une soirée heureuse au coin du feu avec les Dursley, pas d'un seul petit paquet ouvert sous le sapin, les yeux brillant. Lors de ses cinq ans, alors que Dudley déballait son beau camion rouge de pompiers, un petit garçon brun vêtu d'un large pull gris observait la scène les larmes aux yeux, une minuscule bille à la main. Il aurait tout fait pour avoir ce beau jouet, pour être comme tous les enfants. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aussi raconter aux auters quelles merveilles lui avaient amené le Père Noël, à la rentrée. Il aurait été heureux, vraiment.

A son septième Noël, un bambin aux cheveux coupés tellement courts qu'il en devenait ridicule admirait les guirlandes du sapin qui clignotaient. Assis près du feu depuis longtemps éteint, le petit Harry rêvait d'un monde où il serait heureux, avec un papa et une maman qui l'aimeraient vraiment. Et surtout, tout en observant attentivement le ciel rempli d'étoiles, il murmura : « S'il te plait Papa Noël, pourrais-tu me rendre mes cheveux ? Tante Pétunia les a coupés parce que j'étais un méchant petit garçon ; j'ai osé demander si je pouvais t'envoyer ma liste de cadeaux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est mal ce que j'ai fait mais je vais m'améliorer Santa. Et si je promets d'être sage, tu peux me les redonner s'il te plait Monsieur ? » Le lendemain, il avait souri quand sa tata avait hurlé devant ses cheveux en bataille, comme toujours : le Père Noël lui avait fait un cadeau.

L'hiver de ses dix ans, le dernier passé chez les Dursley, alors que son cousin avait une nouvelle fois brisé ses lunettes la veille, le petit garçon observait avec mélancolie Dudley et ses parents. Il se cachait afin de ne pas se faire prendre car il savait qu'il serait puni le cas échéant ; et il ne le voulait pas. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé un vrai cadeau, comme ceux que Dudley recevait… Rien qu'une fois. Et, le corps secoué de sanglots, il s'est dit que, le meilleur présent qu'on pourrait lui offrir aujourd'hui, ce sont ses parents. Même si ils restent peu de temps. Même si ils s'en vont après. Il voudrait juste être un petit peu heureux, comme la famille qu'il a sous les yeux.

Harry secoua la tête afin de chasser les idées noires qui emplissaient son esprit et, apercevant de la neige à travers le carreau, se remémora ses Noëls à Poudlard… Il se rappelait combien il était heureux là-bas, à quel point ce vieux château était devenu sa maison à part entière…

Alors qu'il avait onze ans et deux vrais amis, Harry s'était dit ce jour là en se levant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cadeau puisqu'il allait passer la journée avec ceux qui comptaient le plus : Ron et Hermione. Cependant, quelle fut sa surprise quand il découvrit quelques paquets sous son lit. Alors, et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps, il redevint un enfant comme les autres. Les yeux pétillant, il déballa les cadeaux de ceux qui devinrent sa vraie famille : les Weasley. Ce pull tricoté par Molly le réchauffa non seulement les longues soirées d'hiver mais réchauffa également le cœur du petit garçon qui, pour une fois, fut heureux que ce jour fut le 25 Décembre…

Lors de sa Quatrième Année, bien que celle-ci marqua la fin de son innocence et le retour de Voldemort, Harry passa un de ses plus beaux Noëls… Ce matin-là, après avoir reçu traditionnellement le pull Weasley, lui, Ron, Hermione et d'autres Gryffondors avaient engagé une féroce bataille de boules de neige dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient ainsi joué durant deux bonnes heures, savourant l'instant, puis étaient rentrés trempés, les cheveux ébouriffés et des étoiles plein les yeux. Harry se souvenait encore des cris de la Grosse Dame en les voyant rentrer dans cet état et les éclats de rire d'Hermione alors que Ron lui courait après pour récupérer son bonnet.

Et, comme un retour au passé, un seul Noël de son adolescence fut un désastre. Celui de sa Septième Année, ou plutôt de celle qu'il aurait du effectuer si tout avait été bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas en cette période troublée… Ils auraient pu être heureux si Ron avait été là, tous les trois profitant de cette soirée pas comme les autres. Mais Ron était parti et Hermione n'allait pas bien. L'idée, pourtant bonne, d'aller à Godric's Hollow n'avait pas arrangé les choses, au contraire. Voir la tombe de ses parents, la statue érigée devant leur ancienne maison rappela tant de souvenirs à Harry : tous les Noëls malheureux, tous les vœux qu'il avait fait dans l'espoir de les retrouver, toute la tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais reçue… Mais aussi un grand respect pour ces deux êtres qui l'avait protégé jusqu'au bout, le payant de leur vie. Puis, tout avait basculé, sa baguette avait été cassée et le serpent avait failli les tuer… Il avait détesté ce jour-là et, parfois, il ressent encore les anneaux du reptile se refermant autour de sa poitrine.

Plus de dix ans plus tard, alors que toute la famille était réunie dans une petite maison du fameux village où tout avait commencé bien longtemps auparavant, Harry Potter observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… Lily hurlait à qui mieux mieux parce que son frère ainé, James, lui avait volé sa poupée tandis que Ginny courait après Albus qui filait dans le jardin, les yeux pétillant devant un beau camion rouge de pompiers.

Harry sourit, enfin heureux.

Aujourd'hui, il aimait Noël. Plus que tout.

* * *

**_Alors, votre avis?_**

**_Merci de laisser une petite review très chers lecteurs de mon coeur (et fayotte avec ça!)_**

_Nouni_


End file.
